jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Muldoon
Robert Muldoon was Jurassic Park's Game Warden. He was also the game warden at John Hammond's park in Kenya. He was proficient with weaponry and was a very skilled hunter. Hammond trusted him enough to let him bring back his grandchildren. Jurassic Park ( Novel) In the novel he was an alcoholic. After the power to the fences was restored, he and the maintenance crew went to repair the fences. When John Arnold went and shut down the power then went to fix the power shed to restore all of the parks systems, Muldoon and Gennaro both went to see why John was taking so long. They were separated and Muldoon got trapped inside of a large pipe by the raptors. He eventually made it back to the visitor lodge with Hammond, Wu, Sattler, Malcolm, and an assortment of other employees. He was later rescued by a helicopter while trying to locate the raptor nest. He made it out of Jurassic Park safely. Jurassic Park ( Film) In the movie he was not an alcoholic, and was much more serious than his novel counterpart. He expressed great concern over the Raptors, significantly as a result when one of his workers, Jophery, was killed by a Velociraptor when they were transferring it to the raptor pen. He put more concern in the safety of the guests also, as he was worried that a tropical storm a few miles away from Isla Nublar would hit. By the time the power went out around the island, John Hammond requested that he go and find his grandchildren, a task that he took up. When he and Ellie arrived at the T-Rex paddock, their worst fears were realized: the T-Rex had broken out of its paddock, severely damaged one of the tour cars, and disappeared into the darkness. After finding the grisly remains of Gennaro, they looked further in the debris and found Malcolm, injured but still alive. As Muldoon helped to put Malcolm in the car, Ellie looked everywhere for the first tour car. Muldoon impatiently told Ellie to hurry up, as the T-Rex could be anywhere, and he didn't want to be around when it came back. It was then that Ellie made a discovery; the other car, battered and tossed over the edge. They hurried down there, but to no avail, Grant and the kids were already gone, and the only clue to their whereabouts were their footprints. It was around this time that Malcolm started to hear the familiar footsteps of the T-Rex near. motioning wildly, he yelled to Ellie and Muldoon, who were just coming up the wall, to hurry up and get out of here. After a lengthy chase from the T-Rex, the trio made it back to the Visitor's Center, where Muldoon tended to the wounded Malcolm, giving him a dose of morphine. Sometime Sunday morning, Muldoon, Hammond, Arnold, Malcolm, and Ellie gathered in the control room. The situation looked bleak; Arnold still hadn't figured out how to get past Nedry's bug, and Malcolm needed help. That's when Hammond suggested a calculated risk: turn off the main switch, turnng off all the systems in the park, thereby erasing everything that Nedry did. Arnold argued that they never did anything like this, and it may cause the systems to not come bck on at all. Muldoon suggested that they put the Lysine Contengency into effect. But Arnold explained that even if they were to implement it, it could take days before the dinosaurs would ever fall victim to it, so the choice was made to switch off the power. After seeing that the systems did in fact turn back on to their startup screen, Arnold went off to the power shed to turn back on the power. Muldoon led the others to the visitor center security bunker, where they would wait for Arnold's return. After a few minutes, Arnold still hadn't returned from the bunker. Ellie wanted to go and turn the power on herself, but Muldoon replied that "you can't just stroll down the road, you know?". He then volunteered to go with her as well, as he was the only other weapons expert on the island. Taking a shotgun, he and Ellie made their way out of the bunker and towards the shed. As they passed the Raptor Pen, his worst fear came true; the wires had been chewed through, and the 3 raptors escaped into the woods. As they slowly made their way through the woods, Ellie noted how awfully quiet it was. Muldoon knew the exact reason why: they were being hunted. He volunteered to stay behind and fend off the raptors, telling Ellie to run to the shed. Afterwards, he moved deeper into the jungle. After a few minutes, he saw a raptor head on a log near him. He quietly removed his hat and prepared his shotgun in order to rectify his past failure. He was not going to let this one get away or kill anyone else. That's when he realized his error. Raptors had an attack pattern: One raptor was to sit out in the open to distract the prey whilst 1 or 2 more raptors were to wait in the bushes and ambush the prey, and that's just what they did. Before he had time to swing his shotgun around, a second raptor burst from the trees and tackled him to the ground, promptly killing him shortly after he uttered his famous last words: "Clever girl..." Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert